


恶魔8

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	恶魔8

孙杨在学校里的目光越发不掩饰，炽热的目光让他身边的徐嘉余都有点坐立难安。

“你最近和宁老师怎么了？”

“什么？”孙杨收回目光，有点迷茫的看着徐嘉余，“宁老师怎么了？”

“你最近总盯着他看啊，好像要把他吃掉一样，很可怕诶，你和宁老师最近有什么不愉快吗？”

孙杨笑了一下，又看向讲台：“嗯，我是挺想把他吃掉。”

看着孙杨变的有点可怕的眼神，徐嘉余默默的把视线移开。

宁泽涛生的好看，长得又高，学校里不管是女老师还是女学生，看到他的时候目光总会粘在他身上，宁泽涛礼貌的对她们微微一笑，她们就能红着脸带着雀跃的叫声跑开，宁泽涛已经习惯了这样的目光，可这几天孙杨的视线却让他很在意，那火热的目光像是要把他扒光拆吃入腹一样，虽然孙杨可能也就是这么想的，但他眼神的火热程度已经让宁泽涛觉得自己都无法好好讲课了。

孙杨以前是不太在意那些女生的目光的，可最近他却觉得这些视线非常碍眼，每一个人都在觊觎他的宁老师，虽然最近他和宁泽涛的关系好像更是说不清了，可那也是他一个人的宁老师，不能阻拦那些人的视线，孙杨只好把自己内心的这点纠结都发泄在宁老师身上。

“唔，你别…”宁泽涛被孙杨压在床上，身下的地方被握住，套弄的动作让他浑身发软。

“老师，你长得这么好看，我真想把你一个人关在家里，不想让那些人看见！”孙杨看着身下因为自己的动作脸颊泛红，红润的嘴唇不停喘息着的宁泽涛，呼吸都变得紊乱。

听到孙杨的话，宁泽涛的胸膛起伏更甚，这种类似宣布主权的话让他觉得羞涩，脸红的也更加厉害，孙杨看着他的反应，俯下身子咬住胸前的小点，听到宁泽涛变了调的声音，孙杨又用舌头卷起来轻柔的舔舐，宁泽涛的声音了都带上了哭腔。

“你别弄了…呜…”

孙杨把那里舔得亮晶晶，才放过宁泽涛：“老师，你身体太敏感了，轻轻碰一下你就软成这样，任人为所欲为的，这样太危险了，我得在你身上留下一点印记。”

孙杨的声音因为亲吻起宁泽涛的腹肌而变得含含糊糊的，他亲吻了宁泽涛小腹的每一寸，最后在上面留下几个暗红色的痕迹：“老师，这样你就是我的了，你跑不掉的。”

孙杨终于停下手里的动作，宁泽涛得到一瞬休息的时间，还没来得及平复呼吸，就又被拉入更激烈的浪潮里，下身被孙杨含住，又热又烫的湿润口腔包裹住他，粗糙的舌滑过前端，他立即尖叫出来。

“啊…孙杨…嗯…不要…”宁泽涛抓着他的头发，却不知道是要推开还是迎合。

孙杨舔了一会，嘴里一吸，宁泽涛立刻射出来，粘稠的白液顺着孙杨的嘴角流下来，他吻上宁泽涛的嘴，嘴里的液体弄的两个人都黏糊糊的，宁泽涛嘴里都是自己的微微苦涩的味道，不舒服的皱皱眉。

“都是你自己的东西，怎么还嫌弃呢？”孙杨笑了一下，又舔了舔宁泽涛的耳朵，“老师，你帮我弄出来吧。”

宁泽涛的手圈住孙杨的那里，那个地方很大，宁泽涛的手堪堪套住，慢慢的移动，轻柔的撩拨让孙杨低吟出来，耳边的声音让宁泽涛羞涩的垂下眸子，孙杨轻咬着宁泽涛的耳朵：“老师，快一点嘛。”

黏糊糊的声音震的宁泽涛耳朵发麻，指尖滑过铃口，那里已经渗出湿润的液体，摩擦了几下宁泽涛又把手移到下面照顾那两个小球，宁泽涛常年拿笔的手带着一点茧，粗糙的触感带来的是舒爽的感觉，孙杨很快就射在宁泽涛手里。

孙杨的喘着气又咬了一下宁泽涛的耳朵：“老师，真希望你马上就会准备好。”

宁泽涛想起自己今天说还没准备好，孙杨就只让他用手，他笑着抱住孙杨：“你这个小鬼先成年再说吧。”


End file.
